Bond of Souls
by Darnaguen
Summary: After the events of 'The Silent Blade', Drizzt and Cattibrie find themselves thinking about their future. Together? Read, enjoy, and... please review!


Drizzt was sitting on a rock outside the dwarven mines, his knees pulled up against his chest. The freezing wind after which the Icewind Dale was named was blowing mildly tonight, making the dark elf's thick white hair flutter. He leaned his chin to his knees, deep in his thoughts, staring into the distance of tundra. Yet he wasn't so deep in them that he didn't notice the young woman coming. Catti-brie sat down beside him without making a sound and rose her deep blue eyes up to the stars. "Ye know, sometimes me be wonderin' where he mights be. Is he somewhere out there, looking at the same stars an' thinkin' 'bout us?" Drizzt turned his head to look at the face he so loved. "We all miss him," he said softly.  
  
Only few months had passed from Wulfgar's return from the Abyss, and maybe two from his leaving again. Drizzt did love the barbarian as he would love his brother, and was completely honest when he said he missed him too, but somehow he yet was happy about his absence. And that made him feel very guilty. He couldn't fight against those feelings that ate his very soul. He was indeed jealous. He was afraid to lose Catti-brie, that close bond grown between them during the years Wulfgar had been gone.  
  
After Drizzt had fallen into his dark thoughts again -without even noticing it himself- catti-brie studied her beloved friend's face. Yes, she thought to herself, Danica had been right. Drizzt was indeed handsome. Or maybe beautiful would be a better word to describe the drow's ethereal, elven features, she mused. High and sharp cheekbones, straight nose, finely chiseled lips, lean, a bit angular face -typical for the Elven race. In his finely pointed ears there hung a few mithril earrings. The ebony blackness of his skin or the snowy color of his hair didn't bother Catti-brie the least. They only made her love him more, because as a contrast to his clearly drow-elven features, his eyes proved him different. In those lavender eyes, she thought, there is reflecting the purity of his soul, such noble and true...  
  
Drizzt had absolutely no idea what the young woman sitting beside him was thinking. Buried deep into his dismal thoughts he had almost forgotten about her presence. That's why he startled violently when Catti-brie laid her hand on his shoulder. Catti-brie smiled. Rare were the moments when the ever-vigilant ranger was caught off his guard. She truly did love this drow. Always had. Somehow even more than she had ever loved Wulfgar. That, she now thought, had only been the attraction of two teenagers, though maybe extraordinaly deep attraction. But this was different. She and Drizzt, they knew each other better than anyone else in the world. They shared mutual respect and admiration. They could die for each other. Between them there was a bond of souls.  
  
Drizzt turned around to meet again that beautiful face. Upon it there now seemed to be an extraordinarily affectionate expression. In those deepest blue eyes there was reflecting at the same time a child- like innocence and fiery tamelessness. The characteristics he loved the most in her. He sank deep into the blue dephts of her eyes, as if he was hypnotized. She flashed him an affectionate smile.  
  
By a sudden urge she threw her arms around Drizzt's neck and kissed him, more gently and softly than she ever had kissed Wulfgar. Drizzt's eyes widened of astonishment, but before he could wonder this sudden miracle any more, he had already pulled her against him and answered intensely to her kiss. Inside, Catti-brie laughed of joy. Only now she finally understood how long had she wanted to do this. She caressed the drow's smooth cheek with her left hand, and buried the right one into his thick hair. Drizzt, for his part, could do nothing more than press his sweet beloved tightly against his chest and kiss her as if he was afraid that she would disappear from his arms any minute now.  
  
No matter how wonderful they felt, they had to catch their breath soon. Drizzt parted from Catti-brie only so much that he could look right into her eyes, and laughed more liberately than ever. Catti-brie gave him broad smile and grabbed then his slender hand and kissed his knuckles, looking deep into his eyes. "Gods, I love ye, Drizzt Do'Urden." "And I love you, Catti-brie Battlehammer, with all my heart," the dark elf breathed and pulled her back into his arms.  
  
The End. 


End file.
